Persuasion
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Sometimes, a little persuasion is needed. Jate are out on a hike, naturally, smut ensues.


A/N: Set at the beginning of Season 2 (Perhaps this is what happened during Abandoned?) Written, initially, for DamagedGoods over at Lost-forum, I think I was bored, and she happened to come up with interesting suggestions, or something. Anyways, my first M-oneshot, mehehe.

* * *

Kate pulled her pack higher up her back and turned to Jack.

"You really don't believe in the whole button pressing thing, do you?" She asked him, twisting her hair into a loose bun.

"Do you?" He asked her pointedly.

"No…not really. Can't say I want to find out really." She told him, pushing her way further along the path.

"It just seems so ridiculous. Pushing a button to save the world. Seriously, the computer wouldn't look like that; there'd at least be a back up…" Jack shook his head. "You can't seriously think its worth the hassle of having someone sit and enter a code every 108 minutes."

Kate shrugged. "Well, at least it's something to do, right?"

"There's plenty to do here without pushing the button, Kate." Jack told her.

"For you, maybe, but you are the doctor. I mean all I seem to be able to do to pass time, is pick fruit and get water. I did more on the run."

Jack seemed to ignore her comment as they continued walking on in silence. After a while Kate got annoyed at not knowing exactly where they were going, or what they were even doing.

"Jack, where the hell are we even going?" She asked, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You'll see." He grinned at her, before taking hold of her hand and pulling her along with him. "We're almost here."

"And here is where?"

"Here." He smiled, showing her a calm pool of water, with a waterfall in the distance. It reminded her of the one she'd found with Sawyer, months ago, or so it seemed.

"Nice; is there a point to being here?" She asked him.

"We're going to relax. I'm going to forget about everything that's been happening and you're going join me." He told her with a grin.

"Oh, I am? Really?" She smirked, and shook her head at him. "Now, tell me…what are we meant to do to 'relax'."

"We're going swimming." He told her as he ripped off his shirt. Kate couldn't help but sneak a peak, at his toned abdomen, and muscular upper arms. Had Kate been a teenager, she was sure her jaw would have dropped and she would have been drooling…who was kidding, it was taking a lot for her not to do that now. Finally, Kate tore her eyes away from Jack's upper body, and looked to the lake.

"I'm not going skinny dipping." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jack turned his head to look at her, "Sure, you're not?"

"Yup."

"Didn't expect you to say you would." Jack told her.

"Right." Kate raised her eyebrows him, "You weren't expecting me to, like you weren't checking me out?"

"I have never 'checked you out'." He told her, pulling off his belt.

Kate almost doubled over in laughter. "Like hell you haven't!"

"I…" On meeting Kate's glare, Jack decided to change his words. "Well, maybe just once or twice."

"Right." She scoffed, kicking off her boots.

"You can't blame me, really." He shrugged.

"I can't?" She asked him, her head tilted to the side.

"Not when you saunter past me, in a tiny towel…" He grinned at her.

"Jack!" Kate shook her head. "Besides, you were the one to walk in without knocking." Kate smirked. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Ha. Funny." He said sarcastically. "Just be glad it wasn't Sawyer who caught you in the shower."

"Because that would be so awful." She said, as he took of his jeans, and socks.

"He'd have confiscated your towel, and you know it." He said, diving into the water.

"And you're such a gentleman!" She called out to him.

"I am." He grinned at her. "Are you going to come in?"

"Is this just an excuse to see more than the towel showed you?" She asked him.

"Now…if that's all I wanted, wouldn't I have just whipped that towel off?"

"Fine." She nodded, and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Shit!" She squealed as she stepped into the water. "Jack, you could have told me it was bloody freezing!" Kate shivered.

"Sorry?"

"You'd better be." She glared at him, and rubbed her arms up and down to try and feel warmer.

"Want me to warm you up?" He offered with a cheeky grin.

"Since when did you turn into Sawyer?" She asked him, with a laugh.

"Since you looked so damn cold." He told her honestly. "I swear, I'm not trying to put the moves on you."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, before nodding. "Fine…but only because I'm freezing my ass off, and it's your fault." She told him, staying in the same place.

Jack swam over to her, and quickly drew him to her, enveloping her in his body heat. He rubbed her arms, and pulled her closer to him.

"Feeling warmer?" He asked her softly, and all Kate could do was nod. She couldn't deny it, the feeling of being in his arms, was good, and her mind just wouldn't stop drifting…

"Thanks." She finally whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back, and took pleasure in noticing her shiver as his warm breath rushed past her ear. "You know…" He started, as he released her, "you'd really warm up if…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her under the water.

"Jack!" She gasped, as she reappeared. She looked around for him, but couldn't see him. "Jack, that wasn't nice!"

"Sorry." He offered, as he appeared behind her.

"Yeah, right." She nodded, and started swimming after him, as he was already speeding off. "Get back here!" She called after him. Jack just laughed at her and swam off in a different direction. Unfortunately she managed to catch up.

Kate snuck up behind Jack, and jumped on his back, trying to push him under. However, Jack was stronger, and managed to stay afloat, instead, he tried to shake her off.

"Jack!" She laughed. "Please stop…no…don't…I'm going to – argh!" She shouted, as she fell into the water. "You idiot!" She glared at him.

"You realise, you were the one to jump on me?" He asked her.

"I told you not to…" Kate shook her head.

"Come on." Jack reached out his hand, to help pull her up out of the shallow water where she lay. A mischievous glint appeared in her green eyes, and the second he felt her tug on his arm, he instantly regretted offering to help her up.

"Serves you right." She smirked, as he crashed down beside her.

"That hurt." He complained.

"Oh you big baby." She turned her head to look at him. "Don't you think that hurt me, landing like this?"

"Well you like quite comfy now." He smiled at her.

"Well…the water's quite soothing, and the Sun's at a nice angle…it's nice." She sighed happily, with her eyes closed.

"You look happy." He told her.

"I am." She grinned at him, before opening her eyes, to see him hovering above her, and slightly to the side. "Okay, you were staring at me, that's just weird."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said, not moving, from his place, hovering over her, and quite obviously invading her personal space.

"You think so?" She asked him, with a softer tone in her voice than he was used to.

"Don't you?" He asked her, speaking just as softly, with all is weight leaning on one arm, whilst his other hand caressed her cheek.

"I…I…I don't…know…" She finally said beneath him, wanting to move, but finding that actually, Jack had her quite trapped, and surprisingly, she didn't want to make that extra effort to move.

"You are beautiful Kate, you're…you're so beautiful," He smiled at her, "you obviously haven't been told enough."

"No." She breathed. "Not in a while."

"You should be told everyday." He whispered to her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but…" Kate said back, "I don't exactly have anyone to tell me."

"You do." He grinned at her.

"No." She shook her head slightly.

Jack changed his position, so that his weight was on his knees, placed either side of Kate's body, and placed both of his hands on her face, getting her to look straight at him.

"You do Kate, you do." He told her softly. "You do have someone that will tell you everyday."

"No." Kate repeated, he eyes shut tight.

"Kate, look at me, look at me." He urged, but Kate shook her head.

"No…I…I can't." She told him, and refused to open her eyes. Jack took his hands away from her face, and placed them on the rock either side of her head, as he leant over her.

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't…I don't want to…"

"Why not?" He asked again, firmer this time.

"Please don't look at me like that." She spoke quietly and softly, but still not moving from underneath him.

"Like what?"

"Like I know you are." She told him, and without opening her eyes, pushed him off of her. "Please don't." Kate sat with her back turned to Jack, and her eyes were still shut, as she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes.

"Kate…what's wrong, tell me." Jack asked, moving closer to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because…" She told him softly, "I don't want to see the look in your eyes."

"What look in my eyes, Kate? I don't understand." He said, kneeling behind her. "Please Kate, what are you so afraid of seeing?"

"That look…I can't describe it." Kate shook her head. "Jack…I don't…I…please…"

"Kate, I don't understand." He told her again.

"I don't want to see that look…care, desire, want…" and she whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear it, "love."

"Kate." He sighed, and moved round in front of her. He pulled her hands into his. "How do you know I'm looking at you like that? Why are you afraid of me?"

"Because…you make me feel." She told him, and slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said biting her lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked her, and as she looked up into his warm, brown eyes he could see the tears in her green eyes.

"I don't know." She admitted, and the look on his face broke him.

"Kate, it should be a good thing that you feel." He smiled at her. "And you know the only reason I'm looking at you like this, is because I care about you so much."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Jack, you don't…" She shook his head.

"If you won't believe me, can I show you?" He asked her, raising her hands to his lips and kissing them.

"How?" She asked him, with a slight smile, thinking she might already know how.

Jack just smiled at her. "Do you trust me?" He asked her and she nodded, "Shut your eyes."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him strangely.

"Trust me Kate." He squeezed her hands. "Shut your eyes."

Kate did so, and Jack leant forwards, and pressed his lips against hers in a faint kiss. He did so again, still holding her hands in his, and squeezed them again.

"Is this okay…or are you going to kick my ass?" He asked her, as she opened her eyes.

"This is okay." She smiled, letting out a peaceful sigh. "I'm not going to kick your ass."

"Good." He murmured before leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly. Jack pulled back and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, and smiled up at him. Jack shook his head and grinned at her, absorbing the peaceful look on her face.

"Hmm." Kate mumbled in agreement.

"You know Kate," Jack pushed back a loose lock of dark hair behind her ear, "you really are incredibly beautiful." He said causing her cheeks to turn a delicious shade of pink. "I want to tell you that, everyday." He said before leaning in for another kiss; this time parting her lips with his tongue, and exploring her mouth, her taste with everything he had.

"I can work with that." She smirked as she pulled back. She raised a slightly trembling hand to her lips, and smiled shyly at him.

"Are you beginning to believe me?" He asked her softly, and she continues smiling at him.

"I think…" She started, "you might need to kiss me again."

"Oh well…if that's all it takes…" He kissed her lips quickly, before taking her hand back in his, and pulling her up, and further into the water.

"What are we…" She asked, laughing, as Jack pulled her further out into the water, and then pulled her to him.

"Change of scenery." He said, before kissing her deeply. Instinctively, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

"See…" He bent down to kiss her neck, "it's not so bad." He winked at her, before kissing her neck again.

"No…" She moved her head to the side, "I guess not." She took his head in her hands, and pulled him away from her neck, so that she could look into his eyes. "Thank you." She said, kissing him softly.

"What for?" He asked between kisses.

"Convincing me…" She smirked.

"Convincing you what Kate?" He said, stopping himself from kissing her.

"That I don't need to be afraid." She said looking down.

"Of course you don't need to be afraid." He moved to kiss her softly again. "I promise, I am never going to hurt you, not intentionally."

"I know." She nodded, tightening her grip on him.

Jack grinned at Kate, before turning her around, and pinning her against the riverbank. He playfully nipped at her neck, "I'm so very glad I persuaded you."

"Are you going to continue working on it?" She asked him with a smirk, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Do you think I need to?" He asked her softly, as he gazed at her, and ran his hand up the side of her body.

"You might…you know…in case this isn't enough to change my mind." She smirked at him, with her eyebrows raised.

"In that case; I think I will." He said before kissing her again, and running his hands up and down her thighs.

After a few more minutes of senseless kissing, Jack pulled back slightly and grinned devilishly down at Kate. "Are you still dead set against that whole skinny dipping thing?"

"Jack!" She laughed, and swatted his shoulder. "Not exactly dead set…"

"So then," He placed one hand on her hip, and with the other, began moving up Kate's back, "you wouldn't really mind if I just happened to…" He kissed her quickly, and by the time they broke away he'd unclasped her bra, "do that?"

"I'm hardly going to stop you." She grinned coyly at him, as he pushed the straps down her shoulders, and pulled it off of her, throwing it onto the bank, behind them.

"I'm glad about that." He looked down at her breasts.

"I bet you are." As her hands moved over his chest and down towards his boxers. Her fingers danced at the rim of his boxers, as his hands massaged her breasts, and he slowly brought his lips to them.

Kate giggled at the feeling of Jack's mouth passing over her breasts, as she hooked her fingers under his wet boxers. Kate tried to push them off, but after a while gave him and pushed Jack off of her.

"I can't do this!" she sighed.

"What?" He said, looking alarmed.

"Get your boxers off!" She told him. "Take them off." She demanded.

"Yes m'am." He nodded, and flung them off. "Are you going to do the same?" Kate grinned at him, as she too tossed her underwear onto the bank.

"Now we're even." She told him, and placed her hands on his chest.

"It does look that way, yes." He said, placing his hands back on her hips, and drawing her to him.

"Hmm…" She agreed, looping her arms around his neck. "Are we going to do something about that?"

"You bet I am." He nodded, as their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss.

Lips crashed, tongues delved, hands roamed, and vocal chords moaned and groaned as they discovered each other's bodies. With her back pressed hard against, the river bank, her nails scratched angry red marks in Jack's back as she tried desperately to hold onto him, as he kissed the life out of her; grabbing a hold of her thighs, and hoisting her up, forcing her to wrap them tight around his body.

"God Jack…" She breathed, as they parted for air, and he moved to kiss her neck. "I really think…" Kate gasped as her hand closed around his erection, "that I won't last…a lot longer."

"Neither will I if you continue that…" He said, pulling her hand away from him so that he could push forward into her.

Kate leant her forehead against his, her mouth open wide, breathing hard as she adjusted to the feel and length of him inside her.

"You okay?" He checked, as he heard her breathing deeply, just resting against him.

"God yes." She pulled him down for a kiss as he began to thrust into her. She hungrily kissed him, as his thrusts fastened and her hips rolled to meet him thrust for thrust. As the feeling for love she had for him bubbled inside of him at his kisses, his thrusts, she thanked the Lord of Fucking that he was holding her up; otherwise her legs would not be able to hold her up, at all. "Shit Jack…" She moaned as his kisses moved to her neck, and she felt her muscles clench.

Finally, Kate let herself go, and screamed out his name, rolling her head back in pleasure, as she felt him pound into her harder than before.

"Jack…Jack…please…" whispered into him, before feeling his entire body stiffen before his hot seed filled her and he moaned her name, his eyes almost rolling back into his head.

"You…Kate…" He breathed out, "are the most…amazing thing…ever." He kissed her passionately.

"Not so bad…yourself." Kate told him, as she felt herself return to Earth. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder, softly breathing him in.

Jack softly kissed her wet hair, and smiled into it. "I would very much like for this to happen again." He revealed and she lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"Me too." She said meeting his lips, in a tired, sloppy kiss.

"Good to know." He nodded, finally putting Kate down, she swayed for a brief second before finding her balance, he grasped her sides, and smiled; grateful to know he had this effect on her.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked her.

"What?"

"That I care about you very much." He reminded her.

"Yes Jack, I believe you." She smiled at him; before dipping her head back into the water, and then running her hands through her hair as she brought her head out of the water. "You know I care about you too?"

"Yes Kate, I do." He grinned at her, ducking under the water, and swimming around to behind her.

Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "So, would it throw you off terribly if I told you I was in love with you?"

"You what?" She asked, turning around in the circle of his arms, staring at him, her green eyes wide, mouth agape in a perfect, cute little 'O' shape.

Jack chuckled at her, and pulled her tighter against him. "I love you Kate."


End file.
